Séptimo Cielo
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: <html><head></head>Aeris ha tenido un accidente en el cual ha perdido la memoria, no recuerda nada de su pasado a excepción de su nombre cuando conoce a una hermosa joven de cabellos negros ¿podrá florecer el amor a pesar de las barreras que se interpondran entre ellas? AU.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, luego de unos cuantos días de descanso de mi misma xD traigo un nuevo Tiferis que será un mini-fic pero lo creí demasiado largo para hacerlo one-shot por lo que aca traigo la primera entrega.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

Lentamente abres los ojos sin saber muy bien en donde te encuentras, intentas recordar cómo es que has llegado hasta ese callejón pero no obtienes resultado alguno, sostienes firmemente una cesta llena de hermosas flores de diversos colores, eso es lo único que traes contigo, un dolor punzante cruza tu cabeza cuando intentas levantarte por lo que decides esperar un momento a que se quite antes de volver a intentarlo, tus pensamientos están confusos pues por más que lo intentas no recuerdas absolutamente nada y lo que es peor es que ni siquiera recuerdos lejanos llegan a ti, no sabes ni tu nombre, edad, mucho menos recuerdas donde vives, escuchas pasos cercanos y te sobresaltas un poco al darte cuenta de que son dos hombres bastante corpulentos, ellos al verte en medio de la oscuridad, completamente indefensa, se acercan peligrosamente, el miedo se hace presente volviendo tus pensamientos aún más confusos de lo que ya eran, no puedes incorporarte y te han cerrado cualquier opción de escape, mantienes aferrada aquella cesta como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar, no percibes los sonidos de la noche, tus oídos solamente escuchan los fuertes latidos de tu corazón, buscas desesperada una opción para irte de ahí pero nada en aquella oscura calle puede ayudarte o eso piensas hasta que alguien sale a tirar la basura, es una chica de ojos rojos a los cuales imploras por un poco de piedad porque en tu situación, sentada en el piso, atemorizada y con nada más que flores, no tienes muchas formas de defensa, pasan un par de segundos donde hay movimientos rápidos que apenas puedes seguir, cuando el alboroto termina te das cuenta de que los hombres ahora están completamente golpeados, uno dentro del basurero y otro pegado a la pared apenas consciente, te sobresaltas un poco ya que una mano toca tu hombro pero te relajas en el instante en el que ves a la joven de ojos rojos frente a ti. Te tiende la mano para ayudarte a levantar y no entiendes porque ese gesto te recuerda algo sobre tu vida, Aeris, ese es tu nombre, te incorporas lentamente sintiendo ese profundo dolor en tu nuca y dejas escapar un gemido lastimero haciendo que la joven de cabellos negros se preocupe.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Su voz contraria a su apariencia en sumamente dulce, tierna y se ve realmente preocupada por ti, te trata como si fueses una niña pequeña pero así te sientes. No contestas, te limitas a llevar una de tus manos a la cabeza sintiendo como tus dedos pronto se ven envueltos en una sustancia tibia y pegajosa, la poca luz del callejón te revela el origen del líquido, aquella hermosa chica parece preocuparse aún más, se te hace extraña esa reacción pues ni siquiera se conocen o al menos eso es lo que crees. –Estás sangrando, - asientes levemente y ella regresa su atención a tu mano. – sólo espero que no hayan sido ellos los causantes de eso o en el momento en que los vea de nuevo la pagarán bastante caro.

-Realmente no lo recuerdo, en realidad no recuerdo nada más que verlos acercándose y verte salir.

Ella te sonríe comprensiva mientras te conduce a la puerta de la que salió minutos antes, al entrar descubres que es un bar por un instante te confunde pero al ver que ella junto a un hombre rubio que duerme con los pies sobre una mesa son los únicos ahí comprendes que ella es quién lo atiende y probablemente también sea la dueña, aún en la poca luz del lugar logras ver como la caja registradora está abierta, sientes como la pelinegra se tensa al dirigir la mirada al mismo sitio y entonces sabes que le han robado pero no entiendes en qué momento si sólo estuvo fuera dos minutos, te sientes culpable pues crees que es tu culpa pero eso no es para nada cierto aún así volteas hacia la puerta que ha quedado abierta, un bolso de color negro se camufla casi perfectamente con la noche en medio de las sombras pero tú logras percibirla, con pasos lentos y silenciosos sales nuevamente pero sabes que ella te sigue con la mirada para cuando te pierdes en la oscuridad ella comienza a caminar un poco más rápido que tú. Recoges el objeto sintiendo el peso, sonríes de medio lado antes de darte la vuelta encontrándote de golpe con una mirada intimidante, extiendes el bolso sin decir palabra alguna pues al parecer tu voz se ha ido. El cierre es corrido lentamente y esa mirada recupera un poco de la calidez de antes, el aire regresa a tu cuerpo cuando ella te sonríe, le devuelves el gesto segundos antes de verte envuelta en un abrazo, su aroma se impregna en tu nariz, un perfume dulce que te embriaga sin demasiada dificultad, lo aspiras un par de veces antes de separarte pues temes hacer algo indebido. Cuando se separan sus mejillas están rojas pues no controló el impulso aunque no te molestó mucho.

-Gracias. – Su rostro sigue sonrojado y por eso tiene la cabeza gacha, ahora es ella quien parece una niña pequeña pero te parece adorable. Le sonríes una vez más pareciera que en su presencia no puedes dejar de hacerlo, estando a su lado te sientes nerviosa a pesar de no conocerla. – Volvamos adentro aún hay que curar esa herida. – Te lleva de nuevo al interior, tomas asiento en la barra dándole la espalda al rubio que ahí descansa, por un segundo notas como ella lo observa con algo de fastidio, tal vez odio en sus hermosos ojos pero cuando vuelve la mirada a ti se relaja, camina lento hasta entrar a otra habitación y no dice nada, no pasa siquiera un minuto cuando está de vuelta con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se acerca a ti y comienza con la curación, percibes sus movimientos delicados pero firmes, pronto una venda cubre tu cabeza y casi por arte de magia el dolor desaparece al instante cuando termina vuelve a la habitación contigua para dejar los instrumentos con los cuales te ha curado, escuchas movimiento tras de ti pero no vuelves la vista, prefieres hacer como que no has escuchado, puedes distinguir los pasos del joven acercándose lentamente hasta ti, se sienta a tu lado sin decir palabra hasta que luego de unos segundos te observa detenidamente como si intentara reconocerte.

-¿Y tú eres? – Sus ojos son de un azul profundo, el es bastante atractivo pero aún sin conocerle y con todo lo demás su presencia se te hace molesta, te incomoda su mirada.

-Bueno, la chica que atiende el bar me salvó la vida...literalmente, mi nombre es Aeris. – Extiendes la mano y él corresponde el gesto estrechándola delicadamente cosa que te sorprende.

-Cloud Strife. – Comprendes que ese es su nombre. – Así que Tifa te salvó la vida por lo que supongo también fue quien hizo el vendaje ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Vaya! Ya has despertado. – El tono de la pelinegra es ácido, su mirada podría congelar el mismo infierno por lo que tu bajas la mirada comprendiendo que estás a punto de presenciar una guerra campal donde lamentablemente eres el punto medio, una mano roza delicadamente tu muñeca, te confunde un poco que sea ella y no él quien hace eso pero consigue sacarte una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – Ella entrecierra los ojos y tú intentas desaparecer.

-No es nada Cloud, simplemente nos robaron una vez más mientras se supone tu cuidabas pero gracias a la señorita que tienes a un lado nos salvaremos de la ruina por ahora. Porque a ti no te importa demasiado cuidar de esto que tanto trabajo me ha costado levantar, tal vez no es lo mejor del mundo pero es suficiente para darnos de comer todos los días y ni siquiera por eso eres capaz de poner un poco de empeño en cuidarlo. Sin esto no tendríamos dinero ni donde vivir.

-Dilo por ti, yo puedo conseguir dinero por mi propia cuenta y si vas a seguir chantajeándome con eso mejor ahórratelo, es tu bar entonces cuídalo tú. – Acto seguido el rubio sale cerrando la puerta con violencia, guardas silencio esperando la reacción de la chica frente a ti, esperas algo violento, un acto en el que pueda sacar todo lo que siente pero para tu sorpresa simplemente suspira, mueve la cabeza mientras niega lentamente para regresar su mirada a ti.

-Lamento que vieras eso, desde hace unas semanas los vándalos han agarrado el bar como un punto fácil para obtener dinero, lo extraño es que saben cuando no estoy porque todo sucede mientras Cloud cuida, en parte debería entenderlo pues trabaja arduamente pero no puedo evitar enfadarme cuando esto ocurre me gustaría que por lo menos cerrara la puerta de atrás así estaría más tranquila, hace aproximadamente un año pedimos un préstamo a la compañía Cetra y ahora los intereses nos están ahogando, con la serie de robos nos retrasamos dos pagos y si el día de hoy hubiese pasado lo mismo seguramente mañana nos estarían embargando pero por suerte eres mi ángel guardián, pasaremos tiempos difíciles, mucho más si él no vuelve pero espero poder salir adelante y que esos ladrones no regresen por aquí porque no podré recuperarme una vez más, el bar es lo único que tengo, es mi trabajo y mi hogar, lamentablemente algo me dice que pronto deberé dejarlo.

-No te rindas, pronto todo va a solucionarse. – Confías en eso, quieres hacerlo pues no soportas ver tanto miedo en los ojos de una persona, no importa si apenas sabes su nombre, ella ni siquiera conoce el tuyo y ya te ha contado gran parte de su historia. Tomas su mano transmitiéndole un poco de tu confianza, no dicen nada por un largo rato, es un silencio cómodo donde sus miradas están conectadas, ella te confunde pues realmente te atrae pero sabes que eso está mal pues es una chica al igual que tú por lo cual intentas frenar todo pensamiento que tenga que ver con ella o sus labios, podrías quedarte así una eternidad pero recuerdas que no tienes donde pasar la noche y algo muestras en el rostro pues Tifa se alarma un poco pero no dice nada. - ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un hotel? – Levanta una ceja interrogante en un gesto que te parece muy lindo, intentas sacar esos pensamientos nuevamente pero siguen ahí así que finalmente te rindes. – Ya es tarde para volver a casa. – Más sabes que el verdadero motivo es que no recuerdas si tienes una. Al parecer comprende porque su rostro recupera la serenidad, te levantas cogiendo tu pequeña cesta de flores. – Por cierto, ¿Cómo podría pagarte el que me salvaras la vida? – Niega con la cabeza para luego regalarte una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

-Ya lo hiciste, me salvaste de la ruina, salvaste mi vida, mis sueños, mi hogar así que soy yo quién debería pagarte pero como ves en estos momentos lo único que puedo darte es un lugar para pasar la noche, claro si no te molesta dormir en casa de una completa desconocida que no ha tenido la decencia de presentarse. – Ríes un poco por la ocurrencia de la pelinegra quién se acerca a ti luego de rodear la barra. – Mi nombre es Tifa, Tifa Lockhart. – Extiende la mano esperando que tú la estreches y así lo haces aunque nuevamente no sientes la piel de sus manos sino la de los guantes, cosa que realmente lamentas pero no lo muestras.

-Aeris, llámame sólo Aeris. – Una vez más tu rostro te embelesa, sus ojos son hipnotizantes pues tienen un brillo especial y no puedes evitar pensar que es como una bella muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Aceptas entonces mi oferta? Mañana te llevo a casa si así lo deseas, en estos momentos Midgar es muy peligroso y una bella señorita como tú no debe andar por las calles. – Asientes ligeramente con la cabeza. – Es por aquí. – Le sigues hasta la planta superior encontrándote al inicio de un largo pasillo, te ofrece una de las primeras habitaciones, al entrar descubres que es la suya por lo cual te quedas parada casi en la puerta, la observas y te observa.

-Pero ésta es tu habitación, no puedo aceptarla si tú no tienes donde dormir también.- Su intensa mirada rubí se posa sobre ti, la sientes como si fuera fuego y realmente te quema.

-No te preocupes por eso, él no volverá esta noche así que tomaré su habitación. – Entiendes a la perfección que se refiere al rubio. – Descansa. – Sin decirte nada más sale dándote un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, te metes en la cama aspirando el aroma de Tifa impregnado en las sábanas, pasan unos cuantos minutos antes de que el sueño te venza pero no pasas una noche tranquila, tu mente se llena de imágenes, confusas, borrosas, extrañas, oscuras, no puedes reconocer absolutamente nada más sabes que todo eso tiene que ver con tu vida pasada. Cuando el Sol entre haciéndose un espacio entre las cortinas tú ya has despertado y te encuentras tendiendo la cama, sales de la habitación en el mismo momento en el que la pelinegra se iba a introducir por lo que chocan y caes al piso con una hermosa joven arriba tuyo, notas como se sonroja al mismo tiempo que tú, no dicen nada, simplemente sonríen.

-¡¿Tifa? – Esa voz la reconoces como la de Cloud por lo que lentamente tu sonrisa se borra, algo de ese joven que aparentemente es amable te da mala espina.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues eso ha sido todo, disculpen si las reacciones de Aeris son demasiado rápidas, intenté arreglarlo pero no pude U_U<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of an Angel: <strong>Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que exista alguien a quien le guste el Tiferis ^^ Espero este corto fic también sea de tu agrado y cumpla las espectativas que haya generado.

**anooonimo: **Pues no es tan difícil imaginarlo, tal vez pueda explicartelo en un fic con Rated M así lo entenderías mejor. Vale, ya sé que no es eso a lo que te refieres ¬¬ pero no voy a molestarme porque tus gustos no son iguales, entonces te pido que no los leas por eso pongo a ambos personajes como protagonistas además de el género que en Final Fantasy será siempre Romance entre estas dos chicas, al menos de principio porque tengo pensado hacer un x-over del FFVII y FFXIII que será yuri ^^ LightningxTifa ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado dejadmelo saber en un RR (¿Alguien me explica por que aquí tengo la manía de escribir como española? xD) y si no os ha gustado y quieren mandarme tomatazos, lechugas y lo que se les de la gana...no desperdicien la comida xD <strong>


	2. Prometido

**Hola a todos hoy es día de actualización. Sé que he tardado horrores en actualizar pero por fin acabé el capitulo. Que lo disfruten.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2<p>

Esperas en silencio escuchando sus pasos acercarse cada vez más a dónde se encuentran. No te observa por más de un segundo, su atención es completamente de Tifa quién espera paciente por alguna explicación. No eres una experta en leer los rostros pero intuyes lo que va a decirle.

-Lo siento. Sé que te hice daño anoche, perdí los estribos. Por favor perdóname.- La pelinegra suspira antes de contestar y tú tienes ganas de golpear al rubio cuyo cabello te hace pensar que recientemente se ha visto envuelto en una explosión. Aún así callas, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Descuida Cloud. Puedo entenderlo. – Él parece relajarse. – Por cierto espero que no te importe que haya dormido en tu habitación. – La ves sonreír pero su sonrisa es algo extraña. Entrecierras los ojos sin darte cuenta mientras las comisuras de tus labios se alzan ligeramente. Su sonrisa es completamente falsa pero es suficientemente creíble como para engañar al ojiazul pero no a ti.

-Está bien. – Ambos voltean hacia ti en el mismo instante regresándote la sensación de incomodidad de la noche anterior. Sientes como si estuvieras arruinando un momento especial.

-Debo irme. Ya he causado suficientes molestias. Gracias por todo Tifa. – Sin darle la oportunidad de responder intentas escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible pero una mano enguantada te sujeta del brazo. Volteas esperando encontrarte con sus ojos carmesí pero te encuentras con unos azules. La sonrisa que se había creado en tu rostro se congela perdiendo toda alegría.

-También debo pedirte una disculpa a ti Aeris. – Frunces el entrecejo dejándolo continuar. – Entiendo que mis palabras no fueron las más adecuadas anoche y no quiero que pienses mal de mí. Me ha afectado mucho la serie de robos y me he sentido impotente por no evitar los atracos.

-Cloud, ni siquiera nos conocemos. No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo. Si realmente quieres evitar que los robos sigan sucediendo entonces debes poner más atención. Yo no tengo porque perdonarte. Quién debía hacerlo ya lo hizo así que todo está bien. No te preocupes. – Te zafas de su agarre bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Quieres salir por la puerta de atrás pero está cerrada con llave y te frustras un poco. De nuevo una mano enguantada te toma del brazo, giras sobre tus talones ya sin paciencia para soportar al chico Strife pero tu sorpresa es encontrar a Tifa. Definitivamente no es tu día. Bajas los hombros en un signo claro de derrota.

-Desayuna con nosotros. Aún es temprano. No sucederá nada peor si llegas una hora más tarde a casa. – Sus ojos suplicantes te hacen dudar por un minuto pero no quieres ser una molestia.

-Yo...-Te encantaría quedarte en su compañía un rato más pero no quieres soportarlo a él. Tu mirada se posa en Cloud y ella la sigue hasta llegar al mismo objetivo.

-Hazlo por mí. Es mi forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer. – Simplemente no puedes rehusarte a su mirada pero no te atreves a contestar así que te dejas llevar por ella llegando a la mesa donde literalmente te obliga a sentarte. Temes que comiencen a preguntarte algo de tu vida pero de forma sorprendente ninguno dice palabra alguna sumiendo el ambiente en una nube cargada de tensión. Al terminar el desayuno Tifa se levanta haciendo el menor ruido posible y sin dudar un segundo haces lo mismo. Lavan los platos mientras Cloud ha subido a cambiarse para empezar un nuevo día de trabajo y entonces el silencio incómodo desaparece pues aunque aún no hay palabras te sientes mucho más cómoda sin el rubio cerca, incluso te atreves a sonreír contagiando tu ánimo a la chica que tienes a un lado. Puedes notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando accidentalmente sus manos se rozan bajo el agua espumosa. No puedes evitar sentir una inmensa ternura, quieres abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, protegerla de todo aunque al final sea ella quién tenga que protegerte. - ¿Sucede algo? – La miras tan fijamente que se ha dado cuenta.

-No, nada. – Sientes como el tono carmín acude a tu rostro sin poder evitarlo. Colocas el último plato limpio y seco en su lugar antes de atreverte a verle de nuevo.

-Ya es un poco tarde. Te llevaré a casa.

-No es necesario, puedo encontrar el camino de vuelta por mí misma. – No quisieras dejarla pero tampoco quieres parecer una tonta frente a ella. Escuchas pasos pero no te inmutas por el hecho.

-Vuelvo en la noche para ayudarte con el bar. – La morena sonríe. – Hasta luego Aeris. – Asientes con la cabeza a modo de despedida antes de despedirte también. Sales del bar sintiendo esa mirada intensa en tu espalda hasta que doblas la primera esquina, entonces te sientes desprotegida, incómoda como si te hubiesen alejado de tu propio hogar.

-¡Aeris! – Volteas al reconocer tu nombre pero no puedes identificar la voz. Te encuentras de golpe con un par de ojos rubíes, inevitablemente piensas en Tifa aunque no tengas ni cinco minutos lejos de su presencia pero la extrañas. -¿Dónde has estado? – El hombre es mucho más alto que tú, viste una capa roja larga que apenas deja ver un par de pantalones negros y botas del mismo color. Lleva el cabello largo y una banda roja cruza su frente cubriendo una gran parte de su rostro. – Me has dado un susto de muerte, te busco desde ayer.

-Disculpa. ¿Me conoces? – Él te mira confundido pero asiente con la cabeza.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas y amigo. El mismo Vincent de siempre. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Comienzas tu relato mientras siguen caminando, el asiente ligeramente con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna hasta que terminas la historia. Han llegado frente a un edificio bastante elegante. Te dejas llevar hasta llegar al último piso. Vincent abre la puerta cediéndote el paso como todo un caballero. En cada rincón hay por lo menos un florero con las mismas flores que llevas en la pequeña cesta. Todo cobra un poco más de sentido. No eres una florista pero te agrada el aroma y la vida que pueden dar a tu espacio personal. Nuevamente te sientes segura dentro de aquel amplio departamento. El pelinegro se mantiene a tu lado con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, de hecho sus comisuras apenas están levantadas. Su mirada parece divertida mientras te observa.

-Así que no recuerdas nada.

-Casi nada. – No le prestas demasiada atención pues tu mirada ha sido atraída por la de un enorme ventanal que da a la ciudad. – Hace unas horas ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre.

-Entonces ¿cómo sobreviviste? – Dejas la canasta en una mesa cercana y te diriges a otra habitación intentando traer los recuerdos a tu mente. Quieres poder ubicarlo todo a la perfección.

-Ya te lo dije. Tifa me salvo la vida. – Has llegado a tu habitación, te sorprende ver lo lujosa que es porque aún no recuerdas nada de cómo te ganas la vida.

-¿Y ella no sabe quién eres? – Con esa pregunta lo miras incitándole a continuar más no lo hace.

-¿Debería hacerlo? – Por fin muestra una verdadera sonrisa y te abraza suavemente.

-Te ayudaré a recordar todo. – Es un susurro que es apenas audible aún con el tan cerca de ti.

Toma varias fotos enmarcadas de tu habitación, le esperas sentada en la cama. Va mostrándote fotos mientras te dice quiénes son y que son de ti. Así vuelves a reconocer a tu madre, a tu padre, a tus abuelos y también a tus amigos. En una foto salen tus padres junto a un joven de cabellos azulados, sientes una fuerte opresión en el pecho pero no puedes entender el porqué.

-¿Quién es él? – La pregunta sale de forma inconsciente como si tuvieses miedo de escuchar la respuesta. Los ojos rojos se posan en ti por un par de segundos como negándose a responder.

-Ese es Zack Fair. Trabaja para tu padre. Un hombre carismático y amable, trabajador, heredero de las empresas Fair, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta por que trabaja cuando puede tener todo lo que desea. Muchos piensan que el señor Gainsborough es el causante de eso.

-¿Mi padre? – El moreno asiente con un semblante serio. Medita si debe continuar con la historia.

-Hace un par de semanas vivías todavía con tus padres, más por complacerlos que por convicción pues te compraste este apartamento cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Tu arduo trabajo y esfuerzo dieron sus frutos un par de años atrás. Eras muy joven. Hace dos semanas hubo una discusión, fue tan fuerte que huiste de casa y viniste aquí, te acompañé pues antes que ser tu guardaespaldas soy tu amigo, me preocupas Aeris. – Sonríes ante la sinceridad de sus palabras. – En fin, tu padre ha estado buscándote como loco pues nadie además de tú y yo sabemos de este lugar. Ayer desapareciste de mi vista por ahí del medio día y te dignas a aparecer hasta hoy y sin memoria. – Su relato podría parecer normal y suficiente para una persona cualquiera pero no para ti.

-Dime Vincent... ¿por qué discutí con mi padre? – Él abre la boca un par de veces pero no dice palabra, es notoria su incomodidad pero finalmente suspira para responder.

-Él fue la causa. – Señala la foto del peliazul.

-¿Discutí con mi padre por culpa de Zack Fair? No lo entiendo. – En verdad no puedes relacionarlo.

-Aeris. Tu padre lo eligió, Zack es ahora tu prometido y su boda será en una semana.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Gracias por el apoyo que has mostrado con mis Tiferis, no muchos leen esto y mucho menos en español porque realmente es poco lo que existe de ellas. Además admiro la capacidad que tienes para incluir mis titulos en tus comentarios. En verdad lo aprecio. Sobre tu pregunta no creo que pase de cinco capitulos tal vez uno menos, aún no lo tengo decidido pero espero que el resultado sea de tu agrado. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado dejadmelo saber en un RR. Cualquier comentario duda o sugerencia por el mismo medio xD<br>**


	3. Descubrimiento

**Hey, que hay de nuevo? Lamento haber tardado pero me fui de vacaciones ^^ En fin, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap que espero les agrade ^^ Aquí vamos...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3<p>

La información te ha afectado más de lo que pudieses haber imaginado. Te has confundido. Escapaste de casa por un matrimonio con un hombre aparentemente educado y elegante además de ser bastante apuesto. Tal vez no puedas recordar cómo es realmente y por eso huiste. De todas formas no piensas aceptar un enlace matrimonial impuesto. Vas a aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que te dio la vida para conocerte a ti misma antes de intentar entrar en la vida de alguien más. Vincent se ha ido a dormir más tú sigues intentando recordar algo más de tu familia. Cierras los ojos y un pequeño recuerdo llega a tu mente. Cuando eras pequeña veías a tu padre salir siempre de casa a la misma hora. Querías acompañarlo más no podías. Querías que llegara a leerte un cuento para dormir más nunca llegaba temprano a casa. No tuviste hermanos así que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasabas sola o en compañía de las sirvientas. Tu madre tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo y te hundiste en una profunda depresión con el paso de los años pero nadie jamás supo darse cuenta. Excepto una niña. Cuando tenías aproximadamente ocho años y ella unos seis. Cabellos largos y negros. Se acercó a ti mientras te mecías en un columpio y tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella te sonrió y eso fue suficiente para alejar todo el dolor de tu corta vida. Apartaste la mirada pero eso pareció no importarle. Se acercó tranquilamente para luego abrazarte como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Quisiste apartarla pero por primera vez en un largo tiempo te sentías realmente querida. Ese abrazo era genuino. No era por obligación como los de tus padres ni comprado como los de las sirvientas. Alguien realmente quería abrazarte. Tuvieron una pequeña plática pero fue suficiente para sentirte en calma. Una frase es lo que te ha impulsado por años. "Sólo ten calma, algún día cuando seas mayor ellos deberán entender que no eres la suma de los dos sino alguien completamente diferentes. Ellos te quieren por eso trabajan tan duro aunque a veces pueden olvidar que lo hacen por ti."Esa niña te salvó la primera vez de odiar a tus padres. Te hizo confiar en ti misma y salir adelante día con día hasta convertirte en una mujer de éxito en el ámbito profesional pero nunca pudiste hablar con tus padres sobre tu infancia. Ahora comprendes que Zack Fair es lo que ellos pueden considerar como el mejor prospecto, atractivo, educado, elegante, respetuoso y heredero de la segunda empresa más grande de la región. Pero no es así para ti. No lo amas y ha llegado la hora de que tus progenitores se enteren. Sonríes complacida con tu decisión. Te cambias de ropa para poder descansar mejor. Poco a poco recuerdas todo lo que envuelve aquel departamento. Sin más te metes a la cama con la intención de dormir plácidamente pero una imagen se mete en tu cabeza. La niña de catorce años atrás. Tu mente hace algunos ajustes en el largo de cabello, la altura, la vestimenta. El resultado te asusta pues el rostro es perfectamente reconocible. Tifa Lockhart. Despiertas un poco sobresaltada pero lentamente tu respiración regresa a la normalidad. La mañana ha llegado ya por lo cual sales de la cama. Entras a la ducha sintiendo el agua caliente relajar cada uno de tus músculos. Recorres el lugar viendo las flores que están ubicadas en cada rincón del departamento. Unas cuantas ya se han marchitado y quieres ir a comprar unas cuantas más para poder suplirlas. Preparas el desayuno para Vincent y para ti. Diez minutos después tu pelinegro amigo ha salido de la habitación perfectamente vestido. Su cabello está mojado y no puedes evitar pensar que es bastante atractivo.

-Buenos días. – Le sonríes y te responde el gesto. Poco a poco comienzas a conocerte por primera vez. Dejas de lado lo que tus padres piensen o lo que te hayan impuesto con el paso de los años.

-Vincent quiero ir a comprar algunas flores. – Alza una ceja interrogante. – Un par de macetas se han secado y quiero reemplazarlas. – Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Y supongo quieres ir a los suburbios. – Lo meditas un momento, tienes un poco de miedo pues aún puedes recordar a esos hombres que Tifa fácilmente ha dejado fuera de batalla.

-¿Me acompañarías? – Pones cara suplicante y él se ríe.

-Siempre y cuando no escapes como la otra vez. – Un ligero sonrojo cubre tus mejillas. – Por cierto ¿por qué te quitaste el vendaje de la cabeza? – Parece preocupado.

-Ya me siento mejor. No creo que necesite utilizarlo más. – Sonríes pero él sigue serio. – Vamos Vince estaré bien. – Entrecierra los ojos al reconocer su apodo más sólo tú puedes decirle así.

-¿Recuerdas un poco más? – Llevas los platos al fregadero antes de responder.

-Digamos que lentamente recuerdo las cosas importantes. – Revisas tu imagen una vez más para asegurarte de estar lo suficientemente presentable. - ¿Nos vamos?

-Seguro. – Toma las llaves de tu auto. Ni siquiera recordabas tener uno y no puedes evitar recoger tu mandíbula del suelo al ver el flamante deportivo blanco. El pelinegro te abre la puerta del copiloto para después ingresar también al vehículo. – Ahora que lo pienso... ¿No fue en los suburbios donde conociste a Tifa? – Asientes sin darle importancia a sus palabras pues no te das cuenta de la broma que te ha preparado. – Entonces no quieres ir ahí simplemente por las flores si no para ver a alguien más ¿no es así? – Te sonrojas sin poder evitarlo a pesar de que lo intentas. - ¿Quién lo diría? La pequeña Aeris quiere ir al séptimo cielo con Tifa y no hablo precisamente del bar. – Lo golpeas en el brazo intentando hacer que se calle pues ese último comentario ha provocado que tu cara se convierta en un tomate. Gracias a todos los Dioses por fin han llegado a los suburbios y es hasta ese momento en donde te preguntas porque han llevado un auto tan lujoso. Puede ser peligroso. Al pelinegro no parece importarle demasiado y te relajas.

-¿Quieres dejar ya de burlarte? – Tu querido amigo y guardaespaldas se sigue riendo de ti. En cierto momento dejas de escuchar lo que te dice. Tu visión se hace un poco borrosa. Te detienes pero él sigue caminando y no se da cuenta de tu estado hasta que es demasiado tarde. Tus ojos se han cerrado y tu cuerpo se ha desvanecido. Dentro de tu mente esperas un duro contacto contra el piso más este nunca llega pues sientes como unos brazos han detenido tu caída. Piensas por un momento que es Vincent pero no crees que sea tan rápido. Te obligas a abrir los ojos pero apenas puedes distinguir una silueta. No es Vincent. Es la persona que catorce años atrás consideraste un ángel. Tifa es quién te carga con suma facilidad. La viste durante varios minutos y según tú y tu memoria no recuerdas que fuera tan fuerte. Aspiras suavemente su aroma. - ¿Tifa?

-Soy yo Aeris. No te preocupes, estarás bien. – Confías en ella y cierras los ojos. Pierdes la noción del tiempo. Dejas de escuchar lo que te rodea. Entras en un profundo letargo.

Pasan un par de horas hasta que vuelves a ser consciente de la realidad. Abres muy lentamente los ojos pues aún te sientes un poco mareada. Estás en una cama que rápidamente reconoces como la de Tifa. Al sentarte un agudo dolor recorre tu cabeza haciéndote soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Una mano se posa suavemente sobre tu frente empujándote nuevamente hacia atrás. Volteas para encontrarte con la mirada seria y claramente preocupada de Tifa.

-Supuse que no te quitarías el vendaje. – Su tono es tan neutral que te causa escalofríos. – Me equivoque así que ahora te lo digo...No se te ocurra quitarte esa venda de la cabeza si no quieres volver a desmayarte. Sé que no se ve muy linda pero al menos te ves mejor al estilo momia que cubierta de sangre. – Esa frase provoca que intentes ver tu ropa manchada de sangre pero te das cuenta de que sólo estás en ropa interior y un fuerte sonrojo invade nuevamente tus mejillas.

-Siento causarte tantas molestias. – Es increíble cómo a pesar de ser dos años menor que tú puede intimidarte tanto. – Siento que eres como un ángel guardián. Siempre estás cuando estoy en problemas. – Mantienes la cabeza gacha como si fueras una niña pequeña.

-Yo también lo estaría si no huyeras así como así. – Sonríes un poco al ver a Vincent. – Sólo quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien. Debo ver a mi hermano ¿Puedo confiar en qué estarás bien? – Observas a Tifa y ella a ti. No hay lugar en el que te sientas más segura y asientes. Él sale y nuevamente quedas a solas con la pelinegra. No tienes suficiente valor para verla. Intentas pararte de la cama y con un poco de esfuerzo lo consigues. Sientes la mirada rubí aún sobre ti pero tienes miedo de voltear. Tu cabeza sigue dando vueltas más consigues mantenerte firme. Cierras los ojos por un instante intentando que todo deje de girar.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – Tifa está frente a ti. Alzas la cabeza y todo tu equilibrio se va. Tratas de sostenerte de algo, cualquier cosa para permanecer en pie a pesar de ser consciente de la cama tras de ti. Aunque ella logra tomarte de los brazos no logra evitar caer contigo. Es una posición sumamente comprometedora. Su cuerpo pegado al tuyo que sólo está cubierto por la lencería. Sus piernas han quedado entre las tuyas y puedes sentir parte de su piel. Puedes sentir su cálido aliento en tus labios pues casi se rozan. Tu respiración se acelera provocando que tu corazón comience a latir de forma desbocada. Observas el par de rubíes frente a ti y notas un brillo extraño en ellos más no tienes demasiado tiempo para pensar. La línea de tus pensamientos se ve interrumpida cuando unos suaves labios se posan sobre los tuyos. Cierras los ojos disfrutando el contacto. Apenas mueven los labios pues incluso tú tienes miedo. Miedo de que sea sólo un impulso. Una de tus manos recorre el brazo de la pelinegra, luego el hombro y se estaciona en el cuello. No quieres hacer el contacto más profundo. Quieres sentir como su cabello se desliza entre tus dedos. Es suave, te gustaría quedarte así por siempre.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – Tifa se separa muy lento, casi con pesar pero aún no quita su cuerpo de encima de ti. Abres los ojos girando la cabeza despacio hasta encontrar el motivo de la interrupción. Cloud se encuentra en el marco de la puerta con una mirada intimidante, fúrica pero simplemente causa que suspires con hastío. La pelinegra se incorpora totalmente sin dejarte imitarla. Quieres atraerla de nuevo a ti y besarla para disfrutar el dulce sabor de sus labios.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Cloud? – Ella se acerca el rubio desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Se me ofrecen muchas cosas Tifa pero comienza dándome una explicación. – El ojiazul toma rudamente el brazo de la chica de largos cabellos negros.

-Debes descansar Aeris. – Su tono es firme pero al verte tiene una sonrisa y sus mejillas se cubren con un tierno sonrojo. Respondes la sonrisa de la misma forma. Tifa se zafa del agarre saliendo de la habitación. El rubio cierra con un portazo después de salir pero le imprime tanta fuerza que la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Es una pequeña rendija pero es suficiente para que tengas un buen panorama de ellos. – No creo que necesites una explicación.

-¡¿Y entonces cómo debo entender lo que vi?- Su tono se ha elevado un par de tonos.

-¡Creo que fue bastante claro! – Ella ya perdió la paciencia. - ¡La besé! ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – Tienes un mal presentimiento cuando él aprieta los puños.

-Eres una chica y ella también. Tú eres dueña de un bar y ella la heredera de la compañía Cetra. – Cierras los ojos pues no ha sido la mejor forma de que se entere. Puedes ver la confusión en su rostro y te duele. Duele demasiado ver como la mirada pierde vida por unos segundos.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Tragas con dificultad pero ya no puede ser peor.

-Lo que escuchaste Tifa. Ella es Aeris Gainsborough. – Sonríe con satisfacción al ver el dolor en el bello rostro de marfil. – No es normal que la beses cuando ambas son mujeres. ¡No puedes simplemente llevártela a la cama! ¡Ella no es anormal como tú! – Ahí pierdes los estribos. Te incorporas de un salto y buscas algo con lo que puedas cubrir tu cuerpo semidesnudo. Encuentras una blusa holgada que pertenece a la dueña de la habitación. – Yo puedo ayudarte Teef. Regresemos a ser los mejores amigos. Dame una oportunidad y seguro podremos curarte para que vuelvas a ser normal. – Tienes ganas de golpearle con tanta fuerza y romperle la nariz pero aún no puedes.

-Tú y yo ya no podemos ser amigos. No puedo simplemente regresar el tiempo cuando me consideras anormal o enferma por el simple hecho de ser gay. ¡Soy tan normal como tú! Y por último Cloud...Aeris respondió a mi beso. – Sonríes mientras terminas de abrochar los botones.

-¡Cállate! No te atrevas a compararme contigo. Yo no soy un fenómeno. –Sus palabras están llenas de veneno. Ahora entiendes porque no te cayó bien desde un principio. El instinto no te falla.

-¡No soy un fenómeno! Y ella me interesa...-Tomas la perilla firmemente.

-¡Jamás te hará caso!- Sus palabras salen forzadas pues está apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy un hombre? Prefiero ser anormal a ser alguien tan repugnante y despreciable como tú.- Cloud ha enfurecido. Toma un poco de impulso antes de lanzarse con el puño en alto. Lo dirige al hermoso rostro que te ha salvado la vida varias veces ya. Antes de que pueda tocarla te interpones en el camino recibiendo tú el golpe. Sientes la sangre resbalar por tu mentón. Te ha roto el labio y sientes como estás a punto de desvanecerte nuevamente. - ¡Aeris! – Sus brazos rodean tu cintura impidiendo que caigas. Intentas sonreírle pero el dolor te lo impide. Observa al ojiazul con más furia de la que hubieras imaginado podría haber en esos ojos.

-Aeris. – El chico intenta acercarse a ti más un hombre alto y de cabellos plateados le toma fuertemente por los hombros. Tardas un poco en recordar su rostro pero al final lo haces.

-¿Sephiroth? - Es el hermano de Vincent. El peli plateado fue adoptado por los padres de Vincent de ahí que su parecido físico sea nulo pero se quieren incluso más de lo que podrían hacerlo si fueran hermanos de sangre. Te sonríe apenas visiblemente y es que no es muy expresivo.

-¿Estás bien? – Asientes para no preocuparle más que porque realmente sea la verdad. – Señorita Lockhart hemos detenido por fin a los culpables de los robos. Probablemente no quiera saber sus identidades. – Tú sabes porque Sephiroth no quiere decir nombres. El culpable de los robos está ahí mismo. Con cabellos rubios y ojos azules mirando aún con odio a Tifa.

-Quiero los nombres. Necesito saber quién quiere destruirme. – Suspiras sabiendo que la respuesta va a lastimarla. No importa todo lo que el ojiazul le haya dicho, lo sigue queriendo.

-Señorita Lockhart...- Sephiroth suspira y tú tomas la mano de la pelinegra. – Cloud Strife es el culpable de los robos. – Su semblante pierde toda expresión. Cloud aprovecha la distracción para intentar escapar pero Vincent aparece en las escaleras impidiendo que consiga su objetivo. Lo toma con rudeza para lanzarlo a mitad del pasillo.

-¿No tienes el valor para decirle la verdad a la cara? – Sorprendes a todos cuando tu voz suena tan gélida. Incluso Tifa se sorprende. – Eres tan cobarde que pretendías golpearla. Eres una rata.

-¿Por qué Cloud? ¿Es qué no pudiste llevarme a la cama? – La ira vuelve a hacerse presente en el rubio quién se abalanza nuevamente contra la ojirubí pero una vez más te interpones en el camino. Recibes un golpe que te dobla del dolor y te deja sin aire. Tus rodillas tocan el piso sin que Tifa pueda hacer nada esta vez. -¿Cómo te atreves? – Antes de que el rubio pueda reaccionar Tifa le ha asestado un puñetazo en el abdomen. Se puede escuchar el crujir de las costillas al romperse pero la pelinegra no se detiene ahí. Vuelve a golpearlo en la misma zona haciendo que caiga al piso escupiendo sangre. La pelinegra ha perdido los estribos y con una patada le rompe la nariz y le parte el labio. Sabes que va a matarlo. No es que su vida valga demasiado pero no quieres que Tifa termine también tras las rejas. Como puedes te pones de pie. Ella quiere seguir golpeando. Sephiroth y Vincent ya intentaron detenerla y lamentablemente no les fue demasiado bien. Suspiras y te acercas a ella por detrás. La abrazas aferrándote a su cintura.

-Basta. – Su cuerpo se tensa y luego se relaja. Baja el puño y suelta el cuello de Strife.

-Sáquenlo de mi vista. – Vincent lo toma para llevarlo a dónde debe ir. A la prisión.

-Lo siento señorita Lockhart. Sé que esto es difícil para usted pero debe acompañarme para realizar la denuncia oficial. – Puedes escuchar un pequeño gemido lastimero. Es tan débil que sólo tú lo escuchas. Observas al peli plateado.

-Sephiroth ¿puede esperar esto hasta mañana? – Le suplicas con la mirada y él asiente. Se acerca a ti y se despide con un beso en la mejilla. No has soltado a Tifa y no lo haces aún después de que el oficial se ha ido. Están nuevamente ustedes dos.

-¿Estás bien? – Te sorprende escuchar su voz rompiendo el silencio. Se gira lentamente para quedar de frente a ti. Observa tu labio con preocupación y luego abre lentamente los botones de la camisa. Toca tu abdomen para cerciorarse de que no tengas algún hueso roto. No puedes evitar que un gemido salga de tus labios. El contacto suave te ha provocado un dolor inmenso pero lograste contener el grito. Vuelve a presionar con un poco más de fuerza. Parece torturarte pero la verdad es que necesita sentir tus costillas. Lo entiendes más eso no impide que un par de lágrimas surquen tu rostro. – Lo siento. – Escuchas la angustia en su voz, ella retira tus lágrimas con sus dedos. No lo habías notado pero esta vez sus manos no están cubiertas por los guantes. –No quería lastimarte pero era necesario.- Sus ojos reflejan miedo.

-Lo sé. – Es apenas un susurro. Acaricias su rostro, deslizas un dedo por la línea de su mandíbula, recorres sus cejas, envuelves una de sus mejillas con tu mano para finalmente rozar sus labios con las yemas de los dedos. Una pequeña sonrisa se instala en su rostro. Toma tu mano y deposita un beso en cada uno de tus dedos para luego besar tu palma. No puedes evitarlo y la abrazas. Toda su fuerza se va por las escaleras, caen de rodillas al piso y sientes como sus lágrimas poco a poco van mojando la blusa. Sientes como tu piel comienza a llenarse de su dolor. Tu corazón puede sentirlo. La abrazas más fuerte dejándola llorar. No dices nada, no sabes que decir. Te limitas a protegerla con tus brazos. Intentas decirle sin palabras que estás ahí para ella y que quieres estar ahí por siempre. Ella es la razón por la que no piensas casarte con Zack ni con ningún otro hombre. Siempre esperaste encontrar a alguien, siempre buscaste a la niña de escasos años que te brindo una amistad sincera. Desde el primer momento te enamoraste de Tifa Lockhart cuando no importaba demasiado tu apellido. Cuando aún no eras la heredera de la compañía más grande de todo el mundo. Cuando no importaba que ambas fueran mujeres. Cuando la inocencia era tan grande que los prejuicios no podían entrar dejando que el amor creciera en ti.

-Debemos curar tus heridas. – Te sumiste tanto en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta en el momento en que ha dejado de llorar. Acaricias suavemente su espalda y sin querer llegas a su largo cabello. Sumes tus dedos en su cabellera y ella sonríe. Luego de un suspiro la dejas libre.

-Bien. – Te ayuda a incorporarte y te lleva de nuevo a la habitación. Te recuestas y ella sale para buscar el botiquín. Te duele respirar pero no tienes ninguna costilla rota. Cuando regresa atiende primero tu labio. Lo limpia cuidadosamente pero no te ve a los ojos. Parece concentrada en lo que hace. - ¿Tifa? – Sabes que te ha escuchado pero parece ignorarte y aunque no quieras te duele. – Lo siento. – Te observa un poco confundida. – Siento todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que él era tu mejor amigo y no puedo imaginar lo que sientes. – Sus ojos se llenan de dolor, no quieres lastimarla pero en parte te sientes culpable. – Lamento también que te enterases así de mi identidad. Sé que es lo más irrelevante ahora pero no quiero que me odies. – Te sonríe.

-No podría odiarte Aeris Gainsborough. – Sonríes también. – Pero debo admitir que Cloud tiene razón en una cosa. – No dices nada simplemente esperas a que continúe hablando. – Tú eres la heredera de la compañía Cetra y yo soy simplemente la dueña de un bar que está a punto de irse a la ruina. No estoy a tu nivel. – Niegas con la cabeza y la obligas a verte a los ojos.

-Hace un par de días salvaste mi vida sin saber quién era. Y yo salve parte de tu bar por pura casualidad. Hace un par de horas me salvaste de nuevo sin saber aún mi identidad y yo correspondí tu beso sin importarme que sólo fueras la dueña de un bar. No me importa cuánto tienes Tifa me importa quién eres realmente. Cuando te conocí no sabía quién era. No podía recordar mi apellido hasta que Vincent me encontró deambulando. Yo no recordaba ser una Gainsborough y eso no importa ahora. Hace años una niña me dijo que mis padres tendrían que aceptarme y comprender que no soy el resultado de ambos. – Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-Tú...eres la niña de los columpios. – Le sonríes asintiendo. – Yo te dije eso.

-Y ahora deberán aceptar que no voy a casarme con un hombre porque me gustan las mujeres. No, de hecho sólo me gustas tú.- Ahora eres tú quién se deja llevar y la besas. Duele un poco el contacto pero aún así lo disfrutas al menos hasta que sientes el sabor metálico de la sangre. Te separas lento limpiando la sangre que comienza a correr nuevamente.

-Sí, por eso tenía que terminar antes de ponerme a hablar. – Ríes un poco mientras ella comienza a curarte de nuevo. – Pero no me dejas. Lamento decirlo pero no podré besarte hasta que la herida cierre totalmente. – Te ríes de buena gana haciendo que la pelinegra se sonroje sin comprender.

-Es una verdadera lástima. – Jugando con su autocontrol y también con el tuyo la besas de nuevo. Realmente sólo posas suavemente tus labios sobre los suyos. Al separarte ella te ve con incredulidad. - ¿Qué? – Pones una sonrisa tan inocente pero tan falsa que ni tú puedes creerla.

-Es mejor que descanses. – Quiere irse pero la tomas por la muñeca antes de que se aleje.

-Quédate conmigo. – Has dejado todo el juego y se lo pides seriamente. Quieres sentir su calor, embriagarte con su aroma y descansar en sus brazos. Quieres sentirte protegida pero también quieres protegerla. Pudiste hacerlo aunque ahora tienes un horrible dolor. Al menos valió la pena.

-Está bien. – Deja el botiquín sobre la mesa de noche para luego buscar un pijama. Luego de un par de minutos te recorres dejándola entrar en la cama. Ella te abriga cuidadosamente y tú te acomodas en su pecho. Sientes el subir y bajar en cada respiración y también puedes escuchar el latir de su corazón a pesar de estar recargada en el otro lado. – Descansa Aeris.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno al menos ya pudimos observar un poco de interacción entre ellas. Espero que les haya gustado. Aun no me decido si en el proximo capitulo o en el quinto voy a cambiar el fic de categoría. Si damas y caballeros el fic contendrá lemon así que se irá a la M. Advierto que jamás he escrito lemon como pienso hacerlo en esta historia pero espero que no les decepcione.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Bueno a este fic aún le quedan muchas sorpresas. Y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. En verdad aprecio mucho el apoyo que me has dado y así como te tomas el tiempo para leer y comentar mis fics yo me doy el tiempo para contestarte porque al fin y al cabo personas como tú hacen a los escritores. ^^**  
><strong>

**Shiko-k: **Pues aquí tienes la actualización. Si el Tifa/Aeris necesita más apoyo. Por eso me he decidido a escribir sobre ellas porque no hay demasiados fics aparte de los míos. igual que el Lanille del FFXIII U_U creo que en español solo existen cuatro y tres las he escrito yo T_T la otra es una traduccion pero que le vamos a hacer. Seguir apoyando a las parejas raras e incomprendidas xDDD Espero te haya gustado.**  
><strong>

**Aki-chan: **Pues espero que haya pasado algo interesante en el cap xD Algo muy interesante ocurrira luego xDDD Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado el cap, dejadmelo saber en un RR. Gracias a todos por el apoyo ^^ Nos leeremos luego.<strong>


	4. Padre

**Hola a todos nuevamente, Aqui traigo el nuevo y penúltimo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4.<p>

Cuando sientes un agradable peso sobre ti abres los ojos lentamente. Te encuentras con la bella silueta de Tifa sobre tu pecho. Sonríes inevitablemente. Acaricias su cabello para que duerma tranquila. Una sonrisa se instala en tu rostro al recordar como cambiaron las posiciones. Tifa simplemente no puede dormir con la cara al techo y tú no puedes dormir bocabajo. A mitad de la noche decidieron voltearse. Tocas suavemente tu abdomen para revisar el golpe. Aún duele pero en menor medida que el día anterior. Escuchas unos pasos subir la escalera y te tensas.

-¿Aeris? – La presión se va al reconocer la voz de Vincent. Toca suavemente la puerta.

-Tifa...despierta. – Ella simplemente se pega más a tu cuerpo enterrando la cara en tu cuello.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Sientes la respiración de la pelinegra contra tu cuello.

-Ajam. – Al parecer la chica entre tus brazos no se ha percatado de que hay alguien más en la casa. Vincent toma la respuesta de Tifa como una aceptación y abre despacio la puerta.

-Vamos linda. Despierta. – Suelta un gemido lastimero en el peor momento posible. Pues el pelinegro lo ha escuchado y lamentablemente lo ha interpretado mal. Se sonroja y cierra los ojos sin ver absolutamente nada de la realidad. El sonido lo ha perturbado.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. – Hace una pequeña reverencia y sale de la habitación más rápido que volando. Tifa se ha despertado y se sonroja también al comprender la situación.

-Buenos días. – Su voz es suave, está claramente avergonzada y sale de la cama. La imitas y pronto han bajado hasta encontrar a Vincent sentado en una de las mesas del bar aún sonrojado.

-En verdad lo siento. – Lo callas poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No te preocupes Vince, no has interrumpido nada. – El parece un poco confundido.

-Creo que ha sido mi culpa...yo...- Se ve tan tierna con el sonrojo en las mejillas que no puedes evitar ir besarlas. Haciendo que se pongan aún más rojas. – Yo...- Si aún tenía algo de coordinación en su forma de hablar ahora ya no le queda nada. Cuando una de sus manos se posa en tu cintura y puedes sentir su calor contra tu piel bajas la mirada para revisar tu atuendo y ¡Oh Sí! Estás sólo cubierta con la lencería y aquella prenda que Tifa desabotonó el día anterior. Cierras los ojos y entierras el rostro en el cuello de Tifa. Sueltas un pequeño gemido de desesperación, al menos eso crees pues no notas el tono tan...seductor o mejor dicho...sexual que le has dado. Sientes como la chica que te abraza tiembla ligeramente al escucharte.

-Yo mejor me voy. – Vincent se apresura a la salida y no le prestas demasiada atención. Aún te avergüenza que te haya visto casi desnuda. No es que no haya pasado antes por accidente pero nunca podrás acostumbrarte. Te importará aunque Vincent se vuelva el hombre más gay del mundo. La puerta se cierra tras de él y quedas a solas con ella. Levantas la mirada para observar sus ojos. Encuentras en ellos el brillo del día anterior antes de que te besara por primera vez. Te cuesta descifrarlo hasta que unes todos los puntos. Ella te ve con deseo. Puedes comprenderlo y sinceramente ya no te causa vergüenza. Estás completamente convencida de que ella te gusta. La quieres y quieres amarla. Lentamente acercas tu rostro al de ella mientras cierras los ojos. Puedes sentir su cálido aliento. Te embriaga su aroma como cada vez que estás cerca. No puedes evitarlo, no _quieres_ hacerlo. El contacto con sus labios es suave. Ella te aferra un poco más de la cintura. Te pega un poco más haciendo que el espacio entre ustedes sea nulo. Llevas lentamente tus manos a su cuello y la pegas más. No por eso el beso deja de ser tierno. Ni vez fuegos artificiales ni nada parecido, eso es demasiado comercial. Lo que sientes es diferente. Te sientes en medio de la nada. En parte como si estuvieras en la playa. Ante posibilidades infinitas mientras escuchas las olas romperse en la arena. Pero a la vez es como si estuvieras en el campo, donde el viento ligero sopla revolviendo tus cabellos. Aunque realmente te sientes en medio de la nada. Si, dónde no existen árboles, ni mar, ni cielo ni fuegos artificiales. Simplemente están Tifa y tú. Eres consciente de una cosa. No hay nada mejor que ella.

-Aeris. – Susurra en un pequeño espacio de tiempo que se han dado para respirar. Su voz es un poco más ronca de lo habitual y tú sabes que el motivo es el mismo al de su mirada oscurecida. Quieres unir nuevamente tus labios a los suyos pero alguien llama a la puerta impidiéndolo.

-Señorita Lockhart. Debe acompañarme ahora. – Es Sephiroth y puedes ver como Tifa se tensa.

-Hey. – Acaricias su rostro. – No te preocupes, estaré contigo. No voy a dejarte sola en esto. – Puedes ver el miedo reflejado en su mirada pero te sonríe brevemente. Ella se dirige a la puerta y tú subes rápidamente las escaleras para ponerte algo más decente. Ayer no pudiste percatarte pero tu ropa ya está acomodada sobre una silla. Te apresuras y bajas hasta encontrarte con ellos que se mantienen en silencio. Parecen realmente incómodos hasta que llegas.

-Pues vamos. – Ambos asienten antes de cruzar la puerta. Suben a la patrulla y nada es dicho en el camino. Sientes la tensión. Sabes que es difícil para ella pero es lo mejor. Diez minutos más tarde ya se encuentran frente a un oficial de apariencia musculosa y tez morena. Poco a poco se llena el papel con los datos necesarios para hacer la denuncia oficial. Logras escuchar como su voz se quiebra a momentos, es ahí cuando sostienes firmemente su mano entre las tuyas. Das un leve apretón en señal de apoyo. Sólo quedan un par de preguntas para terminar.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su bar?

-El séptimo cielo. – Sonríes ante el pensamiento que ha cruzado tu mente.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Sephiroth te observa intrigado. Te muerdes el labio pensando un instante antes de decidirte a jugarle una broma a Tifa.

-Nada, sólo pensaba en que no podía tener un nombre más apropiado cuando los mismos ángeles son los encargados de atenderlo. – El peli plateado se ríe de buena gana. Tifa se ha sonrojado intensamente pero el oficial con el nombre de Barret parece no entender del todo la situación. Hasta que ve la cara roja de la pelinegra. Entonces también suelta una pequeña risa.

-Por último... ¿Hay algún testigo de lo sucedido? – Ahí entras tú y para sorpresa de todos también llega Vincent. Ambos firman en la denuncia y todo queda listo. Tifa parece mucho más tranquila. Te alegras por eso pero tu felicidad se escapa cuando en una de las paredes hay un anuncio de la compañía Cetra. Tu padre sonríe. Ha llegado la hora de hablar con ellos. Tus padres deben saber la verdad sobre ti.

-Aeris. – Ella comprende tus pensamientos sin necesidad de hablar. No quieres irte de su lado. Quieres mantenerte siempre junto a ella pero para lograrlo necesitas que tus progenitores te escuchen. Te entiendan y estén de acuerdo o no cancelen la boda con Zack Fair. Le sonríes nerviosamente. – Ve con ellos, yo estaré bien. Te esperaré. No te preocupes por mí. – Besa tu mejilla pero tú le das un beso en los labios. Tienes miedo sin embargo su sonrisa te hace valiente.

Has caminado en silencio hasta la mansión de tus padres. No has dicho una sola palabra desde que empezaste a andar junto a Vincent. No tienes idea de cómo vas a empezar pero tienes la seguridad para hacerlo. Los guardias de la entrada te dejan pasar sin ningún miramiento. La puerta se encuentra abierta y tus pasos resuenan en la madera fina. En medio de la estancia está tu madre quién al verte se apresura a envolverte en un abrazo. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero tú no te sientes del todo contenta. Ese ha sido el primer gesto amoroso en años y te duele que sea tras tu ausencia. Vincent se mantiene a una distancia prudente.

-¡Querido! – Llama a tu padre. Puedes escuchar cómo en la lejanía se escucha su voz. Probablemente esté hablando por el móvil. Tu boca de pronto se ha secado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Tragas con dificultad al ver su imponente figura cruzar el umbral.

-Mira. Aeris está de nuevo en casa. – Él sonríe de una forma extraña y se acerca. Acaricia tu cabello más no sientes el cariño en su gesto sino la misma frialdad.

-Sabía que al final aceptarías el convenio. – Tus ojos se vuelven inexpresivos. – Yo sé que necesitabas asimilarlo pero volverías para casarte con tu prometido.

-Ahora no hay que hablar de eso. – Tu madre puede notar la ira en tu mirada y decide salvarte por unos minutos. - ¿Qué te ha sucedido mi niña? Parece como si te hubieses visto envuelta en una pelea callejera. – Hasta ese momento tu padre te recorre de arriba abajo más no muestra ningún signo de preocupación sino más bien de desagrado.

-Es en parte cierto. Sólo ayudaba a una amiga en los suburbios. – Tu madre te observa asombrada.

-¿Por qué Vincent no se encargó de eso? – Él ve con soberbia a tu amigo.

-Porque escape de él. Fue gracias a esa chica que pude encontrarme a mí misma. – Sonríes ya que sólo Vince y tú pueden entender totalmente esas palabras. – Y si volví no es para casarme con ese hombre. – La tensión regresa. Es mejor acabar pronto con el martirio. – No lo amo y un matrimonio sin amor es una farsa.

-Vas a casarte con él quieras o no. – Ves desafiante a ese hombre tan desconocido para ti. – Es lo mejor para ti. Dentro de algunos años aprenderás a amarlo.

-El amor no se aprende padre, se siente. Y no voy a ser infeliz para lograr el convenio entre dos empresas para bien tuyo. Es lo mejor para ti y tu empresa. No para mí. – Tu voz es firme, ya no tienes miedo de decir lo que sientes.

-Aeris Gainsborough, es lo mejor. Es el mejor candidato para ti.

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que es mejor para mí? – Has elevado tu voz una octava.

-¡Soy tu padre! Conozco los gustos de tu madre y los míos. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no hay mejor partido que él para ser tu esposo.

-¡Pues no soy la suma de los dos! A mí no me gusta la ópera que tanto aprecias, ni el Jazz que aprendiste a bailar para encanto de mamá. Tampoco me gusta tocar el piano. Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres. Pero eso ustedes no lo saben. Eres mi padre... ¡Qué alegría! Un padre que ya se había ido cuando despertaba en la mañana. Un padre que jamás llego a darme un beso de buenas noches. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para escuchar lo que quería decir. Ninguno se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos. – Tu padre se ha quedado en estado de shock. – Soy consciente de que quisieron crear todo esto para que nunca me faltara nada. Pero ¿en qué momento se olvidaron de que lo hacían por mí? Me dieron todo lo material que podría pedir pero a cambio perdí su atención, su cariño. Yo no necesitaba ropas caras, ni objetos lujosos. Sólo quería que por un momento se detuvieran a verme y decirme "Te amamos" pero adivinen qué. Eso jamás sucedió. –Tu madre baja la vista e incluso él parece tocado por tus palabras.

-¿De quién te enamoraste? – La pregunte te sorprende.

-Ella es dueña de un bar. Seguramente la conocen pues estamos a punto de embargar su lugar de trabajo y su hogar. Su nombre es Tifa, Tifa Lockhart.

-No voy a permitir esa relación. – Miras a tu progenitor decepcionada.

-¿No lo entiendes padre? No estoy aquí para recibir tu consentimiento, estoy aquí para anunciarles que voy a estar con ella porque la amo. – Sientes tan bien decirlo que no puedes evitar sonreír al pensar en la bella joven que te espera.

-Si sales de esta casa, dejarás de ser una Gainsborough. – Su amenaza te causa risa. El te toma con furia del brazo y sin darte tiempo a reaccionar te voltea la cara. Afortunadamente tu labio no se ha abierto nuevamente.

-¿Crees que me importa tu apellido? De todas maneras dejaré de ser Gainsborough para ser la señora de Lockhart. – Sonríes a pesar de que el dolor esté acumulado en tu corazón. Nunca imaginaste esa reacción pero debes aceptar la realidad. Antes de que él pueda tocarte nuevamente Vincent se ha interpuesto entre ustedes.

Has regresado a los brazos de Tifa. Ella sonríe al verte pero no puedes regresarle el gesto. Se acerca preocupada e intenta tocar tu rostro. Instintivamente te alejas. No es por miedo a ella pero no puedes evitar traer el recuerdo de tu padre. Ni el dolor que eso causó.

-Lo siento. – Tomas sus manos para colocarlas en tus mejillas. Te acaricia suavemente con sus dedos pulgares. Luego te envuelve fuertemente en sus brazos, sientes su aliento en tu cuello. Te aferras a su cintura. Sientes que nadie puede protegerte más que ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? – No quieres hablar de ello pero Tifa necesita saberlo. Levantas la vista hasta toparte con sus hermosos ojos. Respiras profundamente antes de animarte a hablar.

-Les dije todo. Ya no voy a casarme con Zack Fair. No me importa que tan buen hombre sea. La única persona que me interesa eres tú. Tal vez no lo creas pero me enamoré de ti desde ese día en los columpios. Todos estos años he esperado encontrarte de nuevo. – Ella sonríe pero te mantienes seria. – Él no pudo entenderlo, creo que se olvidó de hacer lo mejor para mí. Es un hombre tan diferente a lo que yo creí. Ahora ya no soy su hija y no me importa mientras esté a tu lado. Antes de poder salir él...él, mi padre me golpeó. – Bajas la mirada pues no estás convencida de poder mantener su mirada. Ella levanta tu rostro provocando el contacto visual.

-No dejaré que nada te pase. Es poco lo que nos conocemos pero quiero conocerte. Quiero dejar tu apellido y el mío de lado. Quiero olvidar quienes somos frente a los demás para descubrir quienes somos realmente. Cuando le dije a Cloud que me interesas lo dije en serio. Quiero intentarlo contigo porque sé que sólo tú eres capaz de llevarme lejos de todo sin moverme un centímetro de dónde estoy ahora. – Sonríes cómo jamás lo habías hecho antes. Pero pronto la preocupación de hace presente de nuevo. Le diste suficiente información a tu padre para que intente buscarte.

-Debo irme. – Ella te mira interrogante y rápidamente aclaras tus palabras. – Sé que él vendrá a buscarme. Le di lo necesario para que venga a buscarme. No va a rendirse tan fácil pues el convenio es para bien de su empresa. Si consigue hacer que me casé con Zack, él y su empresa ganarán millones de giles. No quiero verlo Tifa. Tengo miedo.

-Lo entiendo pero ¿a dónde piensas ir? – Se muestra claramente preocupada por ti.

-Tengo un pequeño departamento. Lo compré hace un par de años y nadie aparte de Vincent y yo sabe de su existencia. Me quedaré ahí esta noche pero volveré mañana. No quiero estar lejos de ti. – Unes tus labios a los suyos con delicadeza. La abrazas intentando llenarte de su aroma. Quieres conservar su imagen, el calor de su cuerpo, la intensidad de su mirada, hasta que vuelvas a verla.

-Voy a ir contigo. Y no voy a regresar hasta estar segura de que estés a salvo. – Su tono es tan firme que no podrás hacerla cambiar de opinión. Asientes ligeramente con la cabeza. – Debo ir por mis guantes y entonces podremos irnos. – Te ofreces a ir. Subes a su habitación y los tomas del escritorio. Cuando bajas escuchas la plática que ambos están manteniendo.

-¡¿Por qué no la protegiste? – El grito va dirigido a Vincent. Su tono suena peligroso.

-No pude hacerlo. – Sientes el arrepentimiento en la voz de tu amigo.

-¡Es tu trabajo! – Terminas de bajar las escaleras encontrando un brillo de furia en aquellos ojos que tanto te gustan. Te interpones entre ellos para calmar los ánimos.

-No fue su culpa. Se supone debería confiar en él. Jamás podríamos haber imaginado su reacción. No conocíamos a ese hombre tan frío e insensible pero ahora que lo hacemos seguro podremos evitar otro incidente como este. – Tifa no está del todo contenta pero decide dejarlo por la paz.

Tifa ha regresado ya al bar. Deja que el tiempo pase mientras se encarga de terminar los pendientes. Luego de un par de horas alguien entra por la puerta trasera. Se sorprende al escuchar los pasos retumbar por el lugar y lentamente se gira. Su rostro se vuelve duro al reconocer a tu padre. No se deja intimidar por su presencia.

-¿Qué desea? – Su voz es tan gélida como un glaciar.

-¿Dónde está? – Es obvio a quién se refiere.

-¿Dónde está quién? – Ella parece divertirse un poco con la situación.

-Sabes perfectamente de quién hablo. Sé que Aeris estuvo aquí y sé también que tú sabes su ubicación en este instante. – Ella levanta una ceja con un poco de burla.

-Pues se equivoca. Es verdad ella estuvo aquí hace un par de horas. Salió en compañía de Vincent pero no me dijeron cual era su destino. – Sigue con sus tareas sin darle más importancia al hombre. Este la toma fuertemente del brazo casi causándole daño.

-No juegues conmigo pequeña. – Ella sonríe de medio lado.

-¿Por qué usted no deja de jugar con la vida de su hija? Debería importarle un poco más. Usted no sabe que yo la conozco desde hace muchos años. – Ahora es él quién ríe.

-Pues jamás ha mencionado tu nombre hasta ahora. – Eso no amedrenta a la pelinegra.

-Lo sé porque sólo nos vimos una vez. Ella estaba llorando mientras se mecía en un columpio. Cuando le pregunte el motivo ella me dijo que sus padres no la veían. Jamás tenían tiempo para ella, para dedicarle una sonrisa, un gesto de amor. A ella no le importa el dinero señor Gainsborough le importa su familia. Pero al parecer a usted sólo le importa lo material. No puedo entender como un padre puede llegar al punto de vender a su hija. – Tu padre quiere hablar pero ella se lo impide. – No se atreva a desmentirme porque arreglar un matrimonio no es para el bien de su hija. Es una lástima que usted no se haya detenido en estos 22 años a observar los ojos de su hija para encontrar la admiración, el amor con el que se llenaban al hablar de usted.

-¿Admiración? – El parece confundido.

- Sí señor. A pesar del poco o nulo tiempo que pasaba con ella, Aeris era capaz de admirarlo por el esfuerzo diario que hacía para sacar a flote la gran compañía Cetra. Y tampoco ha visto que esa mirada verde se llene del más profundo miedo. Ella confiaba en usted, en su padre. Y usted la traicionó volteándole la cara. El hombre en que más debería confiar es el que le ha causado más dolor que nada. – Él baja la mirada. – Ella es un ángel y no tiene idea de cómo se siente ver las lágrimas de uno. Es algo que no volveré a permitir. No quiero que nadie la lastime y eso lo incluye a usted. – Tifa se acerca a la caja registradora y saca todo el dinero que hay dentro. – Tome. – Le extiende una suma no tan cuantiosa.

-¿Qué es esto? – Toma lentamente el dinero.

-No se me olvida el contrato que firme con su compañía. Es poco pero suficiente para evitar el embargo de mi propiedad. Después encontraré la manera de pagarle el resto.

-Yo...- El parece realmente afectado por las palabras de la ojirubí.

-Mire señor Gainsborough, sé que es difícil para usted aceptar nuestra relación pero póngase por un momento en nuestro lugar. Si en algún momento le hubiesen impuesto una esposa a la que usted no amara no sólo usted sería infeliz. Su esposa también. Imagine ahora que la relación entre usted y su esposa jamás hubiese podido ser por la interferencia de sus padres. ¿Qué sentiría?

-Me sentiría abatido. – Su voz es débil.

-Así es. No intente hacer que su hija se enamoré de alguien que a usted le parece perfecto pues ella no es como usted. Por favor no nos juzgue por ser "diferentes" pues el amor no se fija en el género, en la edad o en la condición social. Realmente quiero a Aeris y si usted también lo hace cancele su matrimonio y déjela vivir. Le prometo que si algún día no soy lo que ella espera usted puede venir aquí y matarme. – Él sonríe sinceramente.

-Debo asimilar todo esto. – Tifa asiente.

-Hágalo. Y si no tiene nada más que decir le pido de favor que abandone mi bar. – Él suspira pero antes de salir regresa el dinero a Tifa quién lo ve sorprendida.

-Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, por mi familia. No puedo aceptar tu dinero y olvida tu deuda. Yo me encargaré de eso. – Sin fijarse en la expresión atónita de la artista marcial sale del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Almafuerte: <strong>Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y espero también te guste el episodio final.**  
><strong>

**The Brightness of An Angel: **Vaya, me alagas con tu comentario. Y si Cloud Strife es una rata. SInceramente y a disgusto de muchos fans Cloud Strife es el personaje que más detesto ¬¬ así que ahora que hice un AU me aproveche para hacerlo OoC. Yo quiero una Tifa pero nadie me la quiere regalar U_U xDDD Bueno, muchisimas gracias por leer y ya en el proximo capitulo vendra el lemon y un par de sorpresas más. xD Espero que mi final no te decepcione. No tengo como agradecerte el apoyo que me has brindado y la única forma que encuentro es seguir escribiendo historias de esta tierna pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues...eso es...eso es...eso es todo por ahora amigos xDDD<strong>

**Si les ha gustado o si no, alguna duda, consejo, sugerencia, queja - que no sea porque es un Tiferis ¬¬- sera bienvenido en un RR.  
><strong>


	5. Final

**Bien, bien damas y caballeros aquí está el último capitulo. Lo prometido es deuda. Que lo disfruten. Una dedicatoria especial a dos personas. La primera es a una gran amiga Paraguaya. Zombie te quiero y sé que algún día leerás esto. Gracias por todo. ^^**

**La segunda si ustedes me lo permiten es para...The Brightness of An Angel. En verdad muchisimas gracias por el apoyo que le has dado a mis historias. En verdad eres una gran fuente de inspiracion y espero que este último capitulo te guste. ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<p>

La luz del Sol se cuela entre las cortinas de tu ventana haciéndote despertar lentamente. El recuerdo de Tifa llega a tu mente mientras tomas una ducha e inevitablemente una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro, la venda que cubría tu herida ha sido reemplazada por una nueva. Eliges un conjunto informal pero sexy para partir una vez más rumbo al bar de la pelinegra. Vincent te acompaña más se mantiene cabizbajo durante todo el trayecto. Sabes lo que está sintiendo.

-Vince, deja de culparte. – Por fin levanta la mirada para observarte a los ojos.

-Pero Tifa tiene razón. Fue mi culpa. Es mi trabajo protegerte y no pude cumplirlo. Así que será mejor dejarle mi puesto a alguien que realmente pueda cuidarte.

-Vincent, más que ser mi guardaespaldas eres mi amigo y no quiero que te alejes de mí. Olvida lo que pasó ahí. Me has salvado incontable cantidad de veces. Sé que seguirás haciéndolo.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en mí? – Le sonríes y besas su mejilla.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo. – Han llegado ya frente al bar de Tifa. Casi corres a la entrada para gracia del pelinegro. Antes de entrar él te detiene y te envuelve en un abrazo.

-Gracias. – Sin dejarte decir más nada se aleja del lugar pues sabe que la ojirubí es lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarte. Entras despacio, sin hacer ruido. Observas su silueta detrás de la barra mientras termina de limpiar los vasos. Los acomoda delicadamente en su sitio. Es inevitable que te sientas atraída a ella como un imán. La abrazas por la cintura besando suavemente en el acto la piel expuesta de su cuello causándole un ligero temblor.

-Aeris. – Lentamente se gira para luego besarte dulcemente. Ambas están concentradas en sentir y el mundo parece desaparecer. Un hombre entra al lugar sin ser percibido por ninguna de las dos.

-Sabía que estarías aquí. – Cuando escuchas la voz de tu padre te separas bruscamente para mirarlo con asombro y un poco de temor. Tifa se pone delante de ti lista para protegerte.

-Padre. – No sabes que decirle. Las palabras se niegan a salir de tu garganta.

-Lo siento. – Sus palabras te sorprenden aún más. Por primera vez te suenan sinceras. Puedes ver como mueve un documento nerviosamente entre sus manos. Mantiene la mirada baja pero de vez en vez hace contacto con tus ojos. – Se que no he sido el mejor padre y ni siquiera merezco tu cariño, ni el que me escuches en este momento sólo quería disculparme. Ustedes tienen razón. Me olvidé de lo mejor y lo más importante de mi vida. Hice a un lado lo que realmente merecía mi atención. Me perdí buscando la felicidad que no me di cuenta de que podía ser feliz en el camino. Desperdicié demasiado tiempo intentando crear un emporio que no me di el espacio para ver tus primeros pasos, para escuchar tus primeras palabras y como bien dijiste no me detuve a conocerte. Espero puedas perdonarme algún día y me permitas conocerte como no lo he hecho todo este tiempo. Comprendo que no será fácil pues me volví un hombre desconocido incluso para mí.

-Padre. – Repites con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No esperabas que el cambiara o comprendiera la situación así de rápido pero es algo que realmente agradeces.

-Tifa me abrió los ojos. – Lo observas confundida y alternas la mirada entre uno y otro. – Ayer vine a buscarte, ella me hizo entender mis errores. No te preocupes por el matrimonio con Zack. Todo está cancelado. Ahora lo único que me interesa es tu felicidad pero quiero que seas tú quién escoja los caminos para llegar a ella. Yo no te pido nada en este momento pues no estoy en posición para pedirte algo después de lo de ayer. Me siento muy arrepentido así que lo único que puedo hacer para redimirme es ofrecerles a ambas mis más sinceras disculpas dejándoles el camino libre. – Uno de tus más grandes defectos es que perdonas demasiado fácil por eso ya estás abrazando a tu progenitor. – Te amo hija. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y siento no habértelo dicho antes. Elegí el camino equivocado. – No dudas en creerle. Puedes verlo en su mirada, escucharlo en su voz y sentirlo en su abrazo. Te presiona contra su pecho mientras deposita un beso en tu frente. Acaricia suavemente tus cabellos intentando calmar tu llanto.

-Yo también te amo. – La bulla que hay fuera del bar te hace separarte de él. Por la puerta entra tu madre quién sonríe al verte aún tomando la mano de tu padre.

-Quisiera hacerle un par de regalos señorita Lockhart. – Ella alza una ceja dudativa por las palabras de tu padre. – No me lo tome a mal, de hecho son para darle la bienvenida a la familia. – Ahora tú también dudas. – Lo primero es, como se lo mencioné ayer, la liquidación del séptimo cielo con la compañía Cetra. – Le entrega el documento que lleva en manos. – Lo segundo...ayer que le vi se me ocurrió que esto tal vez podría gustarle. – De su bolsillo saca una llave y a Tifa se le iluminan los ojos aunque sigue con dudas.

-No temas querida. Has hecho mucho por nosotros y es sólo una pequeña forma de agradecerte. – Le brinda una cálida sonrisa y entonces la pelinegra acepta la llave. – Tu nueva motocicleta está esperando por ti al frente del bar. Y nuestro último regalo es...- Tifa no puede creer que aún haya algo más para ella.

-Bueno, nos enteramos de que usted utilizó el préstamo para hacer algunas remodelaciones o mejor dicho reparaciones pero ya que usted es la felicidad de nuestra hija nosotros queremos darle una completa felicidad. Así que queremos ayudarle a tener el bar de sus sueños.

-Y para eso estoy yo. Mi nombre es Reno y si me dices exactamente lo que quieres me encargaré junto con mis hombres de hacerlo realidad. – Te sorprende que la mandíbula de tu novia aún no toque el suelo pues su rostro muestra tantas emociones diferentes que te es imposible descifrarlo. –Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? – Ella no reacciona hasta que tú besas su mejilla haciendo que voltee a verte y sonría. Rodea tu cintura con un brazo y regresa la mirada a tus padres.

-Yo...no sé qué decir. – Tu madre se acerca para abrazarla.

-No digas nada. Gracias por darle el amor que necesitaba. – Sabes que se refieren a ti. Luego es tu padre quién se acerca para extenderle la mano.

-Señorita Lockhart ha sido un verdadero honor conocerla. No es difícil entender porque Aeris la ha escogido sólo basta hablar con usted un par de minutos. – Tifa estrecha la mano de tu padre. Tus progenitores salen para dejar que Reno y sus hombres comiencen a trabajar.

-Lo primero es hacer algunas reparaciones pero en general el lugar está en buen estado. Quitaremos todo el mobiliario para llevarlas a cabo y empezaremos ahora mismo si así lo permite.

-Claro, sólo dejen que suba por algunas pertenencias. – En menos de 20 minutos ya están listas para partir. – Cuando terminemos yo le llamaré para comenzar a buscar lo que usted nos pida.

-Bien, gracias. – Das el número del departamento para que puedan ubicarle y a la vez para decirle a Tifa de forma disimulada que se quedará contigo. Ya no salen por la puerta trasera y te asusta ver el monstruo de motocicleta que tus padres le han regalado. Tu miedo se esfuma cuando observas su mirada llena de ilusión. Se sube y te ayuda a subir. Te pone el casco y sonríe.

-¡Oh Tifa! – Apenas escuchas el rugir del motor y ya estás temblando ligeramente. Te aferras a ella con todas tus fuerzas intentando que la pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias no resbale.

-Sujétate. – No hace falta que te lo diga. El viaje comienza y no resulta tan malo como lo esperabas. Al llegar dejan la moto en el estacionamiento y suben. Te parece increíble poder pasar horas y horas en su compañía sin ninguna preocupación. Almuerzan y platican de cientos de cosas diferentes dándose el tiempo para conocerse un poco más. Con cada cosa nueva que descubres de ella te sientes más enamorada. No es perfecta pero eso te demuestra que es humana. Tampoco son iguales y eso te alegra pues si lo fueran sería una relación sumamente aburrida.

-Te amo Tifa. – La sorprendes al decirlo, incluso tú también estás sorprendida. Antes eras de la idea de que el amor necesita tiempo pero ahora simplemente lo sientes.

-Yo también te amo. – La besas muy lento, disfrutas el cálido tacto y el sabor de sus labios. Llevas tus manos a su cintura y acaricias la piel que la blusa blanca no cubre. Sabes que tu cuerpo comienza a arder en deseo. No estás muy segura de querer parar esta vez. La película que antes veían ha quedado en el olvido. Ya no puedes negar lo que ella te provoca pues al verla siempre piensas que es condenadamente sexy. Tu atrevimiento repentino se esfuma cuando Vincent llega. En parte te sirve pues quieres hacerlo mucho mejor. Quieres que no solamente sienta placer sino que quieres ser capaz de transmitirle el sentimiento que ahora te llena completamente. Sonríes complacida con tu decisión y entrelazas tus dedos con los suyos.

-Es mejor que vayamos a descansar. – Ella asiente y la conduces a tu habitación. – Aquí es dónde dormirás. Yo tomaré el sillón.

-No voy a permitirlo. – Su intensa mirada te quema. – Quédate conmigo.

-Tifa. - ¿Cómo podrás resistirte a no tocarla durante toda la noche? – Está bien. – Ella busca un pijama para dormir cómodamente. Tú haces lo mismo y te metes en la cama. En la penumbra puedes distinguir su silueta para después sentir como se acomoda en tu pecho. Acaricias sus cabellos y pronto Tifa está durmiendo profundamente. Esos últimos días no han sido fáciles ni para ella ni para ti. Te acomodas un poco mejor. Pronto también has caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Es aproximadamente el medio día cuando reciben la llamada de Reno pidiendo que vayan al bar y así lo hacen. Al llegar notas la diferencia desde el anuncio con el nombre del lugar. Las puertas también han sido cambiadas. Tifa abre la puerta quedándose boquiabierta en el umbral. Sin comprender miras por encima de su hombro quedándote en el mismo estado. El bar ha sido completamente renovado. La barra, las mesas, incluso hay una pequeña pista de baile. Reno llega con una sonrisa satisfecha. Parece agotado pero realmente feliz.

-Espero que sea algo cercano a su sueño. – El semblante de Tifa se vuelve serio.

-No. – Tu novia habla tan secamente que asusta a Reno. – Es mucho mejor. – Ahí sonríe haciendo que el pelirrojo vuelva a respirar. - ¿Cómo lo hicieron tan rápido? – Ambas observan cada detalle.

-Tengo un gran equipo señorita Lockhart. – Les dedica un guiño y sale pero antes de abordar el vehículo que espera por él voltea para observarlas. – Por cierto se ha organizado la inauguración para esta noche. No se preocupe por atender el día de hoy. Sólo disfruten. Nos encargamos de mandar algunas invitaciones especiales así que seguramente tendrá casa llena. – Reno se va dejándolas solas ahí pero pronto deciden regresar al departamento para buscar un atuendo más apropiado. Dejan pasar el tiempo hasta que llega la hora. Tifa parece sumamente nerviosa y emocionada. Te sientes feliz por ella al verla cortar el listón rojo frente a la puerta. Tus padres están ahí al igual que Vincent y Sephiroth que resultaron ser los bartenders de esa noche. Pasan las horas bailando y platicando disfrutando en la compañía de los amigos. Sin embargo no toman más de un trago. A pesar de estar disfrutando la fiesta tu novia quiere irse antes de que todo termine.

Caminan por las calles oscuras sintiendo el viento fresco recorrer sus rostros. Ella parece sumida en sus pensamientos y no te atreves a romper su burbuja. Llegan al departamento y ella se dirige al ventanal para admirar la ciudad sumida en penumbras mientras las luces se destacan como pequeñas estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Tifa? – Te acercas a ella recargando tu barbilla en su hombro. Ella voltea para tomar tus manos. Te sonríe débilmente pues parece sumamente nerviosa.

-Aeris, en estos pocos días mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente pero ninguno de los hechos ha sido más importante que haberte conocido. No soy perfecta y no tengo demasiado que ofrecerte. Yo sé que Dios no juzga a nadie y sé que él está en todas partes incluso aquí en este momento. Frente a él quiero hacerte una promesa. – Se quita los guantes para sentir tus manos libremente. – No importa cuán difícil sea el camino ni que tan lejos estemos la una de la otra, voy a protegerte cada día de cualquier cosa que pueda lastimarte. Como símbolo de mi promesa quiero entregarte mi corazón pues lo que siento por ti jamás lo he sentido por nadie antes. Y sé que nadie jamás podrá tener mi amor de la misma forma que tú Aeris Gainsborough. –Te sientes inmensamente feliz.

-Tifa...tú robaste mi corazón desde la primera vez que te vi. Nadie jamás podrá tenerlo pues desde hoy y para siempre será tuyo Tifa Lockhart. – La besas sintiendo la felicidad en cada poro de tu piel. Rodeas su cuello con tus brazos y ella toma tu cintura. Con un poco de temor lames su labio inferior pidiendo por primera vez acceso a su boca. Tu petición es escuchada y deslizas tu lengua a su boca para encontrarte con la suya. No es una batalla es una danza lenta y apasionada. Ninguna tiene prisa ya que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Lentamente rompes el beso para continuar por su mandíbula con ligeros besitos llegando hasta su cuello. Sientes como su cuerpo se estremece ante cada contacto. Puedes escuchar su respiración acelerándose un poco más a cada segundo. Llegas al lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo suavemente. Un pequeño gemido sale de sus labios y sonríes para volver a besarla. No quieres continuar ahí así que aún entre besos caminan a tu habitación. Se observan directamente a los ojos. Acaricias sus brazos comenzando en las muñecas y terminando en los hombros. Te sumerges en sus ojos carmesí mientras tus dedos temblorosos buscan el cierre del chaleco. Sin perder el contacto visual lo deslizas hasta abrir la prenda de cuero. Resbala por sus brazos para llegar al suelo. Una mano traviesa se cuela bajo la prenda que aún cubre la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sientes su piel suave y tersa extenderse bajo la palma de tu mano. Te observa directamente a los ojos y tú mantienes firme su mirada. Te encanta ese color marrón que toman sus orbes cuando es presa del deseo. Te muerdes el labio inferior dudando un momento si continuar. Lo haces. Subes despacio la blusa por su torso hasta sacarla por arriba de su cabeza. Tifa se sonroja visiblemente incluso sabiendo que no la has visto. Sonríes ladinamente antes de bajar la mirada por su cuello. El inicio de sus senos hasta llegar a ellos. Definitivamente tiene una anatomía perfecta.

-Aeris. – Su sonrojo ha aumentado. Te haces dueña de su cuello mientras acaricias sus costados. Estás ansiosa por llegar a sus pechos pero a la vez quieres reprimirte. Un pequeño gemido sale de sus labios cuando muerdes ligeramente su piel. Caminas un poco obligándola a retroceder. Pronto la cama juega a tu favor haciéndola caer sobre la cómoda superficie y tú caes sobre ella.

-Eres hermosa Tifa. – Cierra los ojos avergonzada por tus palabras. Aprovechas el momento para descender en un camino de besos. Te encuentras su pecho y el valle entre sus senos antes de decidirte a acariciarlos. No tienes experiencias anteriores por lo que no sabes exactamente qué hacer. Te dejas llevar más por el instinto. Haces lo que quieres hacer. Tus manos envuelven esos preciosos senos dando suaves masajes. Estás nerviosa más el débil gemido que escapa de sus labios te hace sentir más segura. Unos segundos después puedes sentir como sus pezones se han endurecido. Sonríes satisfecha antes de acercarte para succionar uno de ellos. Quieres simular a un bebé cuando se amamanta del seno de su madre aunque claro tú lo haces con un propósito diferente. Tifa arquea la espalda símbolo de estar disfrutando lo que haces. Una de tus manos desciende un poco más. Acaricias de nuevo su vientre disfrutando la sensación que eso te provoca. Llegas hasta el botón de su pantalón y sin que te des cuenta ella toma tus manos deteniéndote en el acto. Se medio incorpora haciendo que quedes sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. No entiendes la situación hasta que de pronto eres tu quién se encuentra debajo. Sonríes antes de atraerla a ti para unir tus labios a los suyos. Rodeas su cuello con tus brazos y ella coloca sus brazos a los lados de tu cabeza. No importa que tan apasionado sea el gesto sigues sintiendo el amor que cada acto conlleva. Al separarse la pelinegra acomoda un travieso mechón de cabello tras tu oreja.

-Tú también eres hermosa. – Esconde la cara en el hueco de tu hombro. Sus labios van depositando besos tan sutiles como caricias sobre tu cuello mientras sus manos delicadas se encargan de despojarte de la chamarra que llevas puesta. Un jadeo sale de tu garganta sin que puedas evitarlo cuando ella toca un punto en específico. Te sorprendes pues no eras consciente de ser tan sensible. Ríes un poco al ver la frustración de Tifa al intentar retirar tu blusa. Cuando ella te observa te compadeces y te medio incorporas para facilitarle la tarea. Observas sus movimientos atentamente pero en cierto punto cierras los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias. Pronto estás en las mismas condiciones que ella. Tu torso está completamente desprovisto de ropa. Te acaricia suavemente causándote reacciones desconocidas para ti. Tu piel se eriza aunque sus dedos apenas toquen tu piel. Sus labios se encargan de reconocer cada centímetro de tu piel. Tus brazos, hombros, pecho, senos y abdomen. A veces muerde, a veces lame y los gemidos salen de tu garganta puedes sentir como la excitación va aumentando entre tus piernas. Antes de que pueda llegar más allá de tu vientre también la detienes. Te cuesta hacerlo pero consigues reunir la suficiente convicción para hacerlo. La abrazas sintiendo como sus senos se pegan a tu cuerpo. La besas antes de tomar nuevamente el control de la situación.

Retiras sus zapatos deportivos y desabrochas el pantalón dejando libres sus piernas con un poco de su ayuda. Acaricias su nívea piel apreciado la imagen de su cuerpo casi completamente desnudo. De verdad te parece un ángel con la poca luz que se cuela en la habitación. No es demasiada pero te es suficiente para apreciar cada uno de sus rasgos. Lames despacio sus piernas como si quisieras torturarla. Cada toque cadencioso parece desesperarla un poco más. La lencería negra es lo único que queda sobre su cuerpo. Hace contraste con su blanca piel y te hace casi no desear quitársela pues se le ve realmente bien. Pero ese casi hace la diferencia. Te sumerges en sus oscurecidas pupilas mientras deslizas aquella prenda por sus largas piernas. Lanzas el pedazo de tela a sólo Dios sabe dónde. Te acercas a ella. Acercas tu rostro al suyo hasta el punto de sentir su cálido respirar sobre tus labios. Una mano hace de nuevo el recorrido por su vientre pero ya no se detiene ahí sino que sigue su descenso pero antes de llegar a su destino la detienes. Acaricias su rostro sintiendo como sus mejillas arden.

-Te amo Tifa. – La besas al tiempo que dejas que tu mano explore aquella zona desconocida. Ella ahoga un gemido en tu boca. Sientes el calor y la humedad contra tus dedos mientras comienzas a moverlos sobre su intimidad. Tu instinto te dice dónde debes tocar exactamente. Comienzas a jugar con sus reacciones pues te encanta descubrir nuevas formas de hacerla gemir o jadear. Lentamente averiguas que debes hacer para que ella se aferre más a ti o para que su cuerpo forme un arco perfecto. Ya no puede seguir respondiendo tus besos pues el placer en su interior cada vez se hace más y más grande. Tiene que salir de alguna manera y te encanta la manera en que lo hace. Ella gime en tu oído. Jamás imaginaste que ese sonido pudiese provocarte un grado así de excitación. El calor entre tus piernas comienza a ser insoportable. Casi duele.

-Aeris. – Tu nombre sale en un gemido. Es suficiente para que quieras escucharlo de la misma forma una y otra vez. Aceleras un poco el ritmo en tus caricias. Sientes como sus uñas lentamente se clavan en la piel de tu espalda y aunque te causa un ligero dolor no piensas detenerte. – Aeris. – De forma inconsciente sus caderas comienzan a moverse al ritmo que has marcado. Ella apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos pues el placer está a punto de hacer erupción. – Por favor. – No sabes a lo que se refiere con esa súplica hasta que toma tu mano comenzando a hacer presión contra su intimidad. Ahí comprendes que al igual que tú ella es virgen y quiere que seas quién termine con ese estado. Te está dejando la vía libre para que rompas la barrera que le separa de convertirse totalmente en mujer. La amas y por eso tienes miedo de lastimarla.

-Tifa. – El nerviosismo se escucha en tu voz pero ella te sonríe.

-Todo estará bien. – Asientes con la cabeza antes de introducirte con un movimiento rápido. Un pequeño grito sale sin que pueda hacer nada. Detienes tus movimientos esperando que el dolor se calme. Cuando ella te besa inicias de nuevo. Ella se aferra a ti. Puedes sentir como su cuerpo se tensa pues el orgasmo está a punto de alcanzarla. Ahogas sus gemidos con tus besos sin embargo en el momento justo rompes el beso para escuchar el grito del placer máximo. Sientes como tus dedos se ven atrapados en su intimidad entre los espasmos durante varios segundos. Su cuerpo se relaja y deja caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas. La abrazas y besas su frente hasta que su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Abre los ojos y hace un tierno puchero. – Eso no es justo.

-¿Qué no es justo? – Alzas una ceja entre curiosa y divertida. Te da la vuelta para quedar encima de ti. Lentamente desprende el resto de tu ropa dejándote sólo con lo que Dios te trajo al mundo.

-Sólo no es justo. – Observa tu cuerpo desnudo haciéndote sentir avergonzada. Nadie jamás te había visto de esa forma antes y no te refieres precisamente a tu desnudez pues seguramente tus padres te vieron en ese estado al nacer. Te refieres a que nadie te había visto con una mirada tan llena de lujuria como lo hace Tifa en ese momento. Comienza el recorrido por tu cuerpo cubriendo de besos toda la piel que antes no hubiese podido conocer. Sientes su aliento chocar contra tu intimidad. Un escalofrío recorre tu espina dorsal y te revuelves con un poco de incomodidad. Sabes lo que va a hacer. Quieres que lo haga de una vez pues está llevándote a la locura. Sin embargo ver su mirada rubí entre tus piernas es una imagen un tanto perturbadora.

-Tifa. – Se empeña en torturarte recorriendo la cara interna de tus muslos. Evita tocar tu punto de placer. Te aferras a las sábanas. En el momento en que menos lo esperas toca tu punto de placer. Te muerdes el labio para evitar que un grito de sorpresa logre salir. Cada movimiento te acerca un poco más al cielo. Ella succiona lento, de forma tortuosa, es una dulce tortura que no quieres detener. Sus movimientos se aceleran por momentos y en otros se vuelven sumamente lentos. Sabes que no podrás soportar el castigo por mucho más. – Tifa, por favor. – Tu voz se entrecorta por la excitación. Ella introduce un par de dedos en ti más al sentir tu himen se sorprende. Le sonríes incitándole a seguir con lo que planeaba hacer pero aún tiene dudas. Los mismos miedos que tú. – Hazlo. – Quieres entregarte completamente a ella y eso es lo último que necesitas.

-¿Estás segura? – Asientes ligeramente y Tifa rompe la membrana para poder entrar en ti. Aprietas los puños hasta que tus nudillos quedan blancos. Ella lame tu clítoris intentando regresarte el placer que sentías antes. No tarda demasiado en hacer que los gemidos regresen. Te cuesta respirar comenzando a jadear. Quieres tenerla cerca. Abrazarla mientras llegas al clímax. Sin decir palabra alguna ella comprende tu necesidad y sin salir de ti sube hasta besarte.

-Tifa. – Susurras su nombre una y otra vez mientras sientes como el placer inunda cada parte de tu cuerpo. – Te amo. – Es lo último que puedes decir antes de que tu espalda se arqueé y un profundo gemido salga de tu garganta. No sabes cuánto tiempo has durado en ese estado. Pudieron ser minutos o tal vez horas. La pelinegra besa tus parpados, tus mejillas y al final deposita un suave beso en tus labios. Abres los ojos encontrándote con su bella sonrisa.

-Te amo Aeris Gainsborough. – Deja caer su cuerpo sobre el tuyo. Tus ojos amenazan con cerrarse pero te sientes feliz. No importa que tan carnal haya sido sabes que lo hiciste no sólo por placer y aunque ahora sus cuerpos estén perlados de sudor o estén completamente agotadas lo hicieron movidas por un sentimiento mucho más profundo. Cubres su cuerpo y el tuyo con la sabana. Pronto el cansancio se hace presente. Dibujas algunas figuras sin sentido en su espalda desnuda antes de que el sueño te venza completamente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que al final Vince tenía razón. – Ella frunce el entrecejo.

-¿Vincent?

-Sí. Ahora quiero ir al séptimo cielo todos los días y no refiero precisamente al bar. – Tifa ríe ante tu comentario. Te golpea juguetonamente el brazo antes de dormir tranquilamente. La observas por un par de minutos más. Te encanta hacerlo. Velas su sueño simplemente porque te permite cuidarla. Han pasado cosas difíciles en poco tiempo. Si bien el futuro es incierto tienes la seguridad de que su amor podrá salir adelante por sobre todas las cosas. Te aferras a su cintura para luego abandonarte en los brazos de Morfeo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo eres feliz y quieres que Tifa Lockhart también lo sea. Harás todo lo posible para lograrlo aunque no tengas demasiada fuerza ni habilidad física pero tienes un gran corazón y esperas que eso sea suficiente.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: <strong>Porque detesto a Cloud. No lo sé...supongo que porque si yo estuviese en su lugar voltearía a ver a Tifa siempre. Jamas la dejaria sola y él está tan metido en su mundo de no puedo proteger a nadie que no se da cuenta que realmente ella es quien puede protegerlo. Y por que amo a Sephie ^^ Este capitulo ha sido bastante dificil de escribir pues me cuesta mucho escribir el lemon U_U no me juzgues solo tengo 17 años. O_o Pero de hecho la parte mas dificil fue entre Aeris y su padre. En fin, basta de tanto parloteo. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo final. Y nadie ma ha regalado una Tifa aún T_T**  
><strong>

**Murakumo-kaon: **Si, yo se que fue muy rapido pero no pude alargarla más. Me gusto el resultado final y espero que a vos también. Siento que Tifa es muy dulce y facil de avergonzar. Es fuerte fisicamente pero todos tenemos debilidades, siento que ella sabe aparentar mas que otra cosa por eso decidi darle una actitud menos...ruda tal vez. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>La moto que se menciona en el fic puede ser imaginada como la de Cloud Strife en AC o en Dead Fantasy. Anuncios sobre otros fics Tiferis pues...no hay por ahora. Tengo un par de one-shots que probablemente pronto publicare pero algo mas duradero de momento no. Primero tengo que acabar muchas otras historias en diferentes fandoms T_T y lo mas cercano que puede haber sera un X-over. No es el LIghtTifa que les habia dicho antes. Sera una mezcla muy rara, Centrado en Lightning del XIII con muchos elementos del VII.**

**Si no me creen que sea un fic raro chequen mis parejas...del VII...Tifa/Aeris ^^ del XIII Lightning/Vanille, del X-2 Rikku/Yuna (ya se que son primas y no me interesa ¬¬ es mi fic) también del XIII Fang/Serah O_o y una pareja que no estoy segura de que FF pueda ser...Quistis/Lulu O_O. **

**Lo único que me falta es un villano xDD si alguien tiene sugerencias que no sea Sephie y pueda estar a la altura de Lightning acepto sugerencias xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso es todo. Nos leeremos pronto y gracias por el apoyo.<br>**


End file.
